Rabbit 81
"Good evening. I am Rabbit eighty-one. This is the first time we have been properly introduced." Rabbit #81 (real name Darren) is a member of the Netherland Dwarf division in HABIT's tournament. He is the roommate of Rabbit #55. Story Rabbit #81 signed up for the tournament like the other Rabbits in the game. Much like the others, he chatted and got along well with his division mates. He did not produce an introduction video, and declined to participate in the first Netherland Dwarf call of the tournament. #81 made his first onscreen appearance in his Trial One video (October 9). The video was rather odd, featuring #81 in a dimly-lit basement, dressed in dark clothes and sunglasses and smoking a cigarette while delivering his choices for Division Leader and Runt via a high-pitched voice-over. On October 13th, HABIT revealed to the Dwarf division that #81 had been telling his roommate Angel about the tournament, breaking the rule of "NO OUTSIDE HELP". As punishment, HABIT added Angel to the game as Rabbit #55. On Wednesday, October 21st, #81 reported that the basement apartment he shares with #55 had been broken into. He explained that he had heard "rustling" noises in the workroom the previous night, but that they'd stopped when went to investigate; the noises started up again the next night (around 1:08 am, EST), and this time #81 found the room trashed and smeared with blood. #81 noted that he and #55 would be stepping up their security measures. Nearly two weeks later, on the morning of November 3rd, Rabbit #110 broke into #81's home and attacked him. #81 fought back with a knife, badly wounding #110 on the shoulder. The fight ended with #110 shooting#81 dead, leaving his battered body on the floor of the apartment (where, HABIT noted, it would soon be discovered by #55). HABIT chastised #110 for going overboard, reminding him that #81 was merely supposed to be knocked out, and promised to return #81 to life soon. Early on the morning of November 4th, arranged a dual division Dwarf/Lop call to allow the newly resurrected #81 to confront #110 in front of an audience. Despite #81's voice being incredibly raspy (due to broken ribs), he was able to explain his history with #110 to the Rabbits. He's a former MI6 agent, specialized in infiltration and espionage; during a field mission, he made a mistake that resulted in severe chemical burns around his eyes, forcing him into early retirement. He was recruited by a secret, government-run group of mercenaries known as the "Hell Hounds", who offered to return his eyesight in exchange for his service and complete obidience. The Hell Hounds specialized in dealing with monsters and extra-dimensional beings around the world; #81 was partnered with #110 as a reconnaissance agent, leading them to form a sort of strange friendship. When #110 was captured, #81 attempted to get him out, but was unsuccessful. The Hell Hounds were decommissioned not long after, and #81 has spent the time since then looking for #110 -- eventually signing up for the tournament, after hearing a rumor that his old friend had joined. As HABIT forced #110 to leave the call, #81 vowed to get #110 out of the game alive, no matter what the cost. Category:Rabbits Personality CONSTRUCTION. CHECK BACK LATER. :) Abilities #81 has all the skills of a well-trained soldier. He is an expert at gathering information and assessing bizarre situations, and has extensive knowledge on all manner of entities and creatures. He is also a skilled combatant, capable of matching #110 in hand-to-hand combat. (According to #110, #81 is especially "handy" with a knife at close range.) Relationships Rabbit #55 #81 and #55 are friends and roommates. It is unknown how much #55 knows about #81's past, but he trusted her at least enough to tell her about the tournament. However, since his actions have resulted in her both being forced into the game and coming face to face with his bloodied corpse, it it uncertain whether this is still the case. Rabbit #110 Despite the passage of time (and an exceptionally violent reunion), #81 regards as #110 as both a friend and a brother-in-arms. Quotes "How did I feel when 110 shot me? well, that's a silly question. I felt like I'd been '''SHOT'." ''- To HABIT. Trivia * #81 is the tournament's second former military member. * #81 has set a lot of "firsts" for the tournament: they were the first Rabbit to die without being eliminated, the first Rabbit to be killed by a fellow Rabbit, and -- most notably -- the first Rabbit to be brought back from the dead by HABIT. * Though his vision has been restored, #81's eyes retain a milky white color, and the area around them is heavily scarred. He wears sunglasses due to light sensitivity (and to hide the scarring). * At the end of the 11/4 call, #81 admitted that he ended up in the Candleverse after he was killed. He described it as hellish, but was forbidden (by HABIT) speaking about what he had seen there in detail. Gallery 81Room1.jpg|#81's workroom trashed after the break-in. 81Room2.jpg|More of the trashed workroom, with blood. SpecialAssignment1.png|#81, confronted by his old friend Jack. (Note the eye damage.) 81Dead.jpg|#81's lifeless body. Links CONSTRUCTION. CHECK BACK LATER. :)Category:Rabbits